Fevered Dream
by Be My Master
Summary: A sequel-ish to my story "And I Had Let Him Go." Magnus has a cold and the story describes his day. It has a surprise twist at the end, though.


**PoV Magnus**

I was wrapped up, huddled deep in my blanket. My toes stuck out of the bottom for a split second, and froze. I quickly pulled them under, touching my cold toes together. I braved the cold to turn off my beeping alarm clock, and then buried myself deeper into my covers. I curled into further into a ball, pulling my pillow down under the fuzzy blankets. It was cold, but soon it was warm, and it smelt like sandal wood. Speaking of sandal wood, where is Alec?

I peeked over the blankets, the cold air hitting my head, and I looked around. I saw the bath room light on, and there was the sound of the shower.

"Alec?" I tried to call, but it came out as barely a whisper. I cleared my throat, and ended up having a coughing fit. "Alec?" I called, louder but crackly this time.

Alec was at the bed side in under a minute, water dripping from his hair, with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey," he said, kneeling next to the bed. "What's up?"

"I was wondering where you were…" I croaked.

Alec's face went soft, and he smiled, reaching over and stroking my forehead. "I'm right here, baby."

"I can see that," I said, smiling. "Come back to bed…"

"I can't." Alec kissed my forehead. "I have to go to the institute for a few hours to train Izzy. But I'll be back before noon."

"Okay." I tried pouting, but I was interrupted by a coughing fit, again. My throat felt like fire, and I couldn't breathe through my nose.

"Do you want me to get you anything while I'm out?" Alec asked. He was getting dressed, letting the towel slip to the floor.

"Um… I'm out of soup. And… um…" I was transfixed by that perfect ass so much that I couldn't remember anything. "Uh… Cat food and…"

Alec chucked and blushed. "Hey. Concentrate."

I closed my eyes and coughed again. "Cough drops," I wheezed. "And hot pockets. The meatball ones, please."

Alec came close and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon. Sleep, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes closing. I heard him leave and I heard his footsteps fade. I tried to get comfortable, but my flat had begun feeling strange when I was alone. Alec was a permanent part of my life. I got up and walked, my blanket still wrapped around me so I looked like one of the monsters out of "The Village", to the living room. I sat in front of the TV and turned it on with a snap of my fingers, planning to watch Glee. I settled down and began to watch, but I had to go to the bathroom, so I got up and went. I sat back down, and got comfortable again. My nose began to run and I snapped myself a box of tissues. My throat started o burn so I went to get a bottle of water from the fridge. As I was standing in front of the fridge, I decided to get some breakfast. I put some waffles in the toaster and sat on the counter, my blanket wrapped around me, my fluffy purple slippers dangling on my toes. I jumped when the toaster dinged, and I got my waffles. I went back to the couch, and groaned as Chairman Meow was curled up in my seat.

I sat next to him, ate my waffles and watched Glee. I soon fell asleep, and then woke up again about an hour later when I had to pee again. I groaned as I got up, and I groaned as I walked back from the bathroom. I sat and flicked channels, petting Chairman as he curled on my stomach. I sniffled now and again, pulling the blanket around me.

I fell asleep again, and I stayed asleep until Alec got home. He woke me up and wiped the snot from my nose, and I laughed at how disgusting I must have looked. He said that he didn't care. He carried me back to bed, and then went to make soup. I ate my soup, kissed Alec as he collected my dished and went back to sleep. I woke up with Alec's head resting on my chest, and he was sleeping peacefully. I shook him awake by accident when I had to go pee.

"Hey," he said as I crawled back in bed. "My pillow's covered in snot."

"Sorry," I said, wiping my nose with a Kleenex. "I snot when I sleep with a cold."

"I know," Alec said, kissing my forehead. "Go back to sleep."

I slept. When I woke up again, the room was cold. "Alec?" I called out. I put a hand to my forehead to check my temperature. My fever was gone. "Alec?" I called again, louder.

I got up to check the bathroom. He wasn't there, and neither was his tooth brush. Smashed bits of my things littered my floor from days before. I walked to the kitchen, dragging my blanket with me. There was a pair of keys in the bowl on the table, right where he'd left them.

"Alec?" I called.

I walked to the kitchen. There was a missing picture from the fridge. I ran back to my room and threw open one of my drawers. His clothes were gone.

"ALEC!?" I screamed. I sank to my knees as my memories came back.

The train station.

The letters from Camille.

The heart break.

I started to sob. I shook with sobs as I reached for my phone, which lay on the floor, its screen cracked. It wouldn't turn on. I tossed it on the floor as I leaned again my drawers. He was gone. But he had been right there.

But he hadn't been.

It was all a fevered dream.


End file.
